


Now there’s green light in my eyes

by TammyDKiryu



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lazarus Pit, M/M, i need to learn how to tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: -Pero ¿A quién le importaría tanto como para que me sumergiera en el?--Yo lo haría-





	Now there’s green light in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un par de minutos fue el cumpleaños de Tim, ¡Yeh!  
> Asi que, que tal re-subir un fic angst para celebrar :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Over The Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XaHSxSyXek)
> 
>  
> 
> (Back at it again with a song of Florence)

Mantenía el cuerpo –frio, inmóvil- del menor entre sus brazos.

Sabe bien que Bruce no lo aprobaría, pero Bruce no es quien estará solo el resto su vida. Bruce tiene a Dick y a Damian. -Alfred. Barbara. Cass. Stephanie. La Liga.- Jason solo tiene a Tim. Pero Tim está muerto y simplemente no puede…

Se entera de ese Pozo en Europa. Es fácil deshacerse de los ninjas pero sabe que solo tiene un par de minutos antes de que Ra’s se entere de que estuvo allí. Por lo que no pierde más tiempo.

Entra a la habitación que se encuentra siendo iluminada por el extraño brillo proveniente del agua. Se acerca a la orilla del Pozo para recostar a Tim sobre el suelo. Y el rostro del menor se encuentra tan pacifico. Quisiera pensar que está durmiendo, pero ni siquiera cuando Tim lo hacia podía mantener esa expresión.

  
Sabe perfectamente lo que causa el Pozo. Sabe los efectos secundarios. -La locura. La inmortalidad*.- Pero no puede vivir sin Tim.

Esta seguro que Tim nunca se lo perdonara pero… Simplemente no puede.

Así que, acaricia la mejilla de su novio, retira el cabello de sus ojos y lo besa en los labios. Fríos e inmóviles labios. Para después tomarlo nuevamente en brazos y sumergirlo en el agua.

 

Veía el agua, esperando. Preparado para lo que fuera. Es cuando burbujas comenzaron a aparecer en el agua y momentos después un pelinegro salió de debajo de esta, tomando una bocanada de aire.

El menor tosía el agua de sus pulmones mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. Jason había perdido el aliento porque Tim… Su Tim estaba vivo. Estaba allí y estaba respirando.

Cuando Tim recupero la capacidad para respirar correctamente lo primero que hace es tocar su garganta. Lo ve apretar esa mano para después notar que el otro se encuentra ya mirándolo.

 

 **-Babybi…-** comienza a decir pero es interrumpido.

 **-¿Qué hiciste?-** logra apenas escuchar la voz del otro. Lo dice casi en un susurro. Como si le costara trabajo hablar.

**-Tim-**

**-¿QUÉ HICISTE?-**

 

Y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en el suelo con el menor sobre de él, con las manos de este alrededor de su cuello. 

 

 **-T-Ti…mmy-** le era muy difícil hablar con el agarre en sus cuerdas vocales.

**-¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste, Jason!?**

 

El agarre seguía con fuerza en su cuello, pero en verdad hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no perder el conocimiento y tratar de hablar.

 

**-N-No... No podía… vivir sin ti-**

**-Jason…-** y podía sentir las manos de Tim temblar **-¿…por qué?-É** l trataba de alcanzar el rostro de Tim para ser capaz de acariciar esas mejillas que comenzaban a empaparse de lágrimas. **-¿porqué, tu…?-**

 

Es cuando Jason se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro como para ser capaz de rozar los labios del menor. -Aun podía saborear el azufre del pozo- Y Tim correspondió con agresividad. –sintió las uñas de Tim rasguñar su cuello y como este mordía sus labios-

A él no le importo eso en absoluto.

Tim estaba allí, vivo. Respirando. Correspondiendo el beso y quitándole el aliento.

 

_(-Porque me importas-)_

 

Había cumplido su promesa, y podría arrepentirse después. Pero no ahora. No cuando Tim lo besa con tanta necesidad. No cuando siente el tibio aliento de Tim tocar sus propios labios.

 

 **-Te amo… Te amo. Eres un idiota, pero te amo-** dice Tim en el beso y él solo puede sonreír contra sus labios sabor azufre.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason sabía que pasaría. -Él estuvo muerto años, antes de que lo sumergieran en el Pozo. Por eso parecía un vegetal cuando se encontraba con Ra's. Talia ayudo lo suficiente para que volviera a su estado de ser humano.-  
Pero Tim… Con Tim solo fueron horas.

Aún está el dolor, el miedo. Podía notar a Tim tocar su cuello y apretarlo.

Como si estuviera evitando que su sangre siguiera regándose en el suelo.

No piensa dos veces antes de acercarse, pero… A él no le importaba sangrar. No por Tim. Pero a Tim…

 

 **-Oh, Dios. Jason… Jason, lo siento.-** ve el cuerpo de Tim temblar mientras las tijeras caen de sus manos.

 **-No hay problema, babybird.-** dice mientras comienza a sentir la sangre manchar su ropa. Pero él está bien.

**-Pero Jason…-**

 

Abraza al menor con fuerza contra su pecho, ignorando el dolor en su abdomen y Tim sigue temblando.

Y ahora puede considerar el frio como una razón. Después de todo, el invierno aún está en Gotham.

 

(Tim murió en año nuevo. Cuando ambos tenían que estar en la Mansión disfrutando que su relación con su familia estaba mejorando.

Nunca lograron llegar.

Los fuegos artificiales de Año Nuevo los aprecio mientras trataba de parar la sangre que provenía de la garganta de Tim.)

 

 

 

 

 

Un día, Dick decide visitarlos en su departamento.

(“ _Ellos no deben saberlo, Jason.”_

_“Pero Babybi-“_

_“No. Simplemente no, Jason._ ”)

 

A Tim no le pareció.

Al igual que a él le sucedió, cuando veía a alguien de su pasado… Solo veía el daño que le causaron. Y Dick ya no era el héroe que algunas vez admiro Tim.

Así que cuando entro al departamento y escucho algo de cristal romperse, supo que algo había pasado. Dick se encontraba contra la pared con el antebrazo de Tim en su cuello. Y por como se removía Dick podía notar como el otro aplicaba la suficiente fuerza para no dejar pasar el aire a los pulmones del mayor.

 

- **Vete-** Tim dijo entredientes. Dick no parecía tan sorprendido como esperaría que estuviera.

 

Tal vez creía que por fin Tim expresaba sus emociones. -Tenía razón en eso. Pero no de la manera correcta.-  
Jason termino derribando a Tim contra el suelo mientras este se removía. Apenas podía hacerlo. -Una ventaja del pozo. Un poco más de fuerza.- Pero podía escuchar a Dick buscando aire y eso es lo que importaba.

 

**-Babybird…-**

 

Y Tim dejo de moverse. Simplemente dejo de hacerlo y noto como veía su reflejo en el portarretratos que al parecer había estado en las manos de Dick. -En él se encontraba esa foto navideña que Dick los convenció de tomarse.-

Al final decidió soltarlo y Tim simplemente corrió hacia su habitación.

Ayudo a Dick a levantarse y podía ver la pregunta en su rostro. Pero fue lo suficientemente considerado en no hacerla en alto.

 

 

 

 

 

Obviamente tendrían a Bruce allí.

Obviamente Dick diría como fue casi asfixiado por Tim. –Tal vez no lo haya dicho de esa forma pero algo debió decir-

Por lo que no le sorprendió que, cuando se levantó por algo de beber a mitad de la noche, encontró a Batman en su cocina.

 

**-¿Cómo está?-**

_Mal. Apenas si puede conciliar el sueño. Ha estado llorando porque me apuñalo una cuarta vez esta semana. Y a la vez ha estado haciéndose daño mientras destruye todos los espejos. ¿Tu qué crees?_ **-Bien-**

 

Bruce -no, Batman- lo mira atención. Demasiada atención.

Sabe bien que Bruce está consciente de los hechos. -Debió haberlo escuchado de Ra's. Tal vez se dio cuenta con lo que le dijo Dick.-

 

**-¿…por qué?-**

 

Oh.

Esa era una buena pregunta. A veces dudaba sobre saber la respuesta. Tim era... Tim era diferente. Más como... Él. Y eso es algo que nunca quiso.

 

 **-Es lo único que tengo...-** Porque es cierto.

 

Si bien su relación con los demás era… Mejor. La relación con Tim era algo totalmente diferente. El simplemente no podía vivir sin la presencia de Tim en su vida.

 

**-Jason...-**

**-Estaba... Estaba desangrándose en mis brazos mientras estábamos atrapados en un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad. Desde allí pudimos escuchar los fuegos artificiales. No pude hacer nada. No en ese momento.-**

**-Él...-**

**-… me importa. El pregunto que si habría alguien a quien le importara lo su suficiente como para traerlo de vuelta. A mí me importa-**

 

Y Batman -Bruce- parece dudar sobre qué hacer. Termina tocando su hombro y darle un leve apretón. -En verdad lo aprecia.-

Es cuando sienten otra presencia. Ve a Tim en el marco de la puerta. Bruce también lo nota. Pero Tim no hace nada al respecto. Parece que acaba de despertar y se ve tan... Normal.

 

 **-¿Bruce...?-** escucha la voz somnolienta de Tim a la vez que este frota sus ojos.

 

Bruce ya está en frente de Tim, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. Y es cuando nota como Tim es más pequeño ahora. Siempre lo fue pero ahora... Ahora puede notarlo. Comparando al gran murciélago y al pequeño Robin. - _Otro Robin que murió_ -

Tim alza la mirada para ver a Bruce y no hay enojo en su mirada. Ni miedo. Está completamente en blanco.

 

**-Me alegro que estés bien.-**

 

Y Tim ahora parece confundido, más con Bruce apretándolo contra su cuerpo haciendo sonidos que podrían considerarse llanto.

 

**-¿B-Bruce…? ¿Papá?-**

 

Ve a Bruce tensarse pero Tim esta... Bien. No se mueve de donde esta y lo ve dudar si corresponder el abrazo o no.

Termina correspondiendolo incómodamente.

 

Sí.

Tim estará bien.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Estoy segura que leí el dialogo del Resumen en alguna parte.  
> 2\. Algo me decía, mientras escribía esto, que Jason no le haría eso a Tim, no cuando sabia las consecuencias, pero tenia que...(?).  
> 3\. Este fanfic fue publicado hace 3 años originalmente.  
> 4\. Era una obligación escribir un Lazarus Pit!Tim... y tengo otros dos en mente... que no he terminado... Bu.  
> 5\. Si alguien leyó todo esto, ¡Gracias!


End file.
